


thunder's getting louder and louder

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Self-Indulgent, Song Lyrics, TikTok, electric Love, no beta we die like men, poor Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I won’t use it as much anymore, I promise. But, uhm. Before I do that, film one with me?”Iwaizumi stiffens under his hands. Oikawa immediately backtracks, laughing tightly and pushing his face further into the crook of his neck to hide the roses blooming in his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan, I’m just joki - ”“I’ll do it.”Or, Oikawa downloads tiktok. It goes about as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	thunder's getting louder and louder

Iwaizumi’s world is flipped on its head by one innocuous question. 

“Iwa-chan, make a tiktok with me?” 

To be fair, it isn’t really a question. Oikawa has never _seriously_ asked Iwaizumi for anything, he’s just made poorly-concealed demands and whined until Iwaizumi gave in. Iwaizumi has learned not to resist the tornado that is Oikawa Tooru anymore, especially after he’d downloaded an app called tiktok - because _Iwa-chan, I have to bless the rest of the world with my face!_ Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes and responded with _Who would want to look at your ugly face, Trashykawa_ \- and promptly became enthralled with it. 

Since he’d installed the app, every attempt at spending time together was shot down, sometimes for _actual reasons,_ like _my professor assigned a huge project and I’m going to stay up all night finishing it,_ or _sorry, Iwa-chan, I have practice._ Other times, Oikawa would agree just for him to deflate instantly and say that he _had to make a tiktok later today._

Three weeks. It had been _three weeks_ since Iwaizumi had spent more than a few hours at a time with Oikawa. He’d tried to persuade him into deleting the app more than a few times to no avail, Oikawa pulling a pout and a _but Iwa-chan, my fans will miss me and my dashing good looks!_

Iwaizumi was at the end of his rapidly-thinning rope. He was _sick_ of Oikawa running off and doing whatever he pleased, without him, sick of the people who would walk up to him, starstruck, asking _are you the guy from tiktok?_

And, most of all, he was sick of the lack of his best friend. His lunches weren’t quite as lively as they used to be, without Oikawa hanging off his arm and asking for _your mushrooms, Iwa-chan, since you don’t like them._ Iwaizumi found himself at a loss with what to do with the extra time he had after lectures and homework, resorting to calling Hanamaki and asking if _you’re free later today, let’s get something to eat?_

The first time, Hanamaki hadn’t answered immediately, an unsaid _What about Oikawa?_ between them. 

Iwaizumi had stared up at the sky, exhaling shakily. “He’s busy.” 

“Oh.” Was his answer. He didn’t have to say _When has that stopped him from being around you?_ For Iwaizumi to hear it.

“Look,” he’d said, irritation bleeding into his voice. “It doesn’t matter. Am I getting takeout or not?”

Hanamaki sighed over the line. “Yeah, the door's unlocked. Iwaizumi,” He’d paused, considering. “Oikawa’s probably just being an asshole. He’ll come around.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t warranted that with an answer, hanging up before something like _how did you know he was ignoring me_ could slip out. 

He manages to pin Oikawa down after one of his lectures. The brick wall is rough against his skin, and he passes the time by excessively checking his watch until students _finally_ spill out from the building. Iwaizumi picks Oikawa out from the crowd easily, hair still styled to the nines, flawless and annoyingly shiny. 

Iwaizumi stumbles through the crowd of people, eventually making his way over to Oikawa and clamping a hand around his wrist. Oikawa stiffens, whipping his head around before his eyes land on him. 

“Iwa-chan!” He exclaims, delighted. “To what do I owe the pleasu -”

Iwaizumi doesn’t let him finish, dragging him off to the parking lot and pushing him into his car. He drives them back to their apartment in silence, fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. Oikawa stares at him the whole time, wide-eyed and confused. 

It’s only when they’re inside that Iwaizumi _finally_ turns to Oikawa. “Look,” he says, crossing his arms flush to his chest. “Oikawa, I get that you like tiktok. But I’m your best friend, and I don’t -” He stops, unsure. Oikawa still seems lost, but he _sees him,_ and that spurs Iwaizumi to continue. “You haven’t been around. You don’t eat lunch with me, don’t meet me after class, _hell,_ you don’t even _answer my texts._ Just - _Why?”_

He’s silent, for a few moments. Iwaizumi squirms under his gaze, starting to feel like a fool for being prioritized over an _app._ It’s embarrassing, to have your best friend find a sparkly new interest and forget you exist for nearly a month. 

“Iwa-chan,” He says gently, reaching his arms out as if he wants to hold onto Iwaizumi, hesitant. Iwaizumi eyes them before stepping forward and pulling Oikawa into him, arms wrapping securely around his back. “I didn’t - I just wanted to - I didn’t know it upset you. I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa buries his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, chestnut hair brushing his neck. Tears gather in his eyes and spill over, sniffles growing into hiccuping sobs. He fists his hands in Iwaizumi’s hoodie, mentally kicking himself for neglecting him. 

“I won’t use it as much anymore, I promise. But, uhm. Before I do that, film one with me?” 

Iwaizumi stiffens under his hands. Oikawa immediately backtracks, laughing tightly and pushing his face further into the crook of his neck to hide the roses blooming in his cheeks. “Don’t be silly, Iwa-chan, I’m just joki - ”

“I’ll do it.” 

Oikawa’s jaw falls open, and he pulls away from Iwaizumi, shocked. “Iwa-chan,” he breathes, eyes still glistening with tears. “Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi avoids his eyes, embarrassed. “I said I’d do it, didn’t I? I wouldn’t agree if I wasn’t okay with it.” 

Oikawa gapes at him, and Iwaizumi takes this as his cue to keep talking. “Besides, I - I want to know how this app got you hooked for so long. I don’t have it, you know?” 

He opens and closes his mouth, failing to say anything. Iwaizumi flusters in the silence, cheeks pink. Oikawa barely manages to sputter out “Okay, I’ll set it up in my room and come get you in a few minutes.” 

Oikawa has a tripod. 

His phone is perched on it, a recording screen already in place. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to do with himself in front of the camera. He gestures awkwardly to Oikawa’s room, the entirety of it fitting in the camera’s frame. “Where should I stand for this?” 

“Anywhere in frame is okay.” Oikawa looks just as unnerved as Iwaizumi feels, his hands clasped together at his waist. Iwaizumi sits at the edge of Oikawa’s bed, glancing uncertainly at Oikawa’s phone. Oikawa strides over to it, and hits the red circle. Iwaizumi assumes that it’s the recording button for the app. 

Music begins to play from his phone, soft and catchy, and Oikawa steps back from it and glances at Iwaizumi. 

_Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle,_

He takes a slow step towards Iwaizumi, a determined glint in his eye.

_I can’t let you go now that I got it_

Iwaizumi stares up at him confusedly, and then glances back at Oikawa’s phone. It’s still recording. Oikawa steps even closer, leaving only a couple feet between them.

_All I need is to be struck_

He takes another step. Oikawa’s standing between Iwaizumi’s legs, head tilted down to look at him. He shifts again, the distance between them barely there, now. 

Oikawa cups a hand around Iwaizumi’s face - and even though he stands at 179 centimeters and has shoulders sculpted from marble - he has never felt so _small_ in his entire life. Oikawa’s gaze is molten, eyes dark and piercing into his, trailing down and hovering at Iwaizumi’s lips. 

_By your electric love_

The song peaks, a rush of sound coming from the phone and drowning out the thrum of his heart, pounding in his ears. 

And then Oikawa ducks his head and _kisses him._

His lips are _hot_ against his, and it only lasts for a moment before Oikawa pulls back, wide-eyed. Iwaizumi can _see_ the “I’m sorry” before it even leaves his mouth. Oikawa’s such a piece of shit.

He wraps a hand around Oikawa’s neck and tugs him back into him, smashing their lips together harshly and swallowing the surprised gasp Oikawa makes. Iwaizumi is pleasantly surprised by how soft Oikawa’s lips are, and he threads his hands through his hair, relishing in the shudder he gets in response. 

And then Oikawa runs his tongue over Iwaizumi’s lips and he is _gone,_ lost to the inferno blazing beneath his skin.

(Oikawa’s phone sits on the tripod endlessly replaying the footage, forgotten.)

Later, Iwaizumi will find out that Oikawa had been spending over _fifteen hours a day_ watching the stupid “kiss your best friend” tiktok challenges and going to the comments for advice. 

He’ll clobber Oikawa over the head, angry at how he’d been set aside for a bunch of random people over the internet. Oikawa will pepper his face with kisses and wail _Iwa-chan_ until he’s biting his cheek and failing to hide a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed after seeing [this](https://twitter.com/iwaoisdyke/status/1317916658338570241?s=20) tweet. it doesn't line up w the work but it _is_ where the inspiration came from


End file.
